1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler, and more particularly to a stapler that has an apparatus to staple stacks of paper with different thicknesses without changing staples in the stapler.
2. Description of Related Art
Staplers use staples that are typically U-shaped and have two pointed legs to fasten pieces of paper together. The pointed legs of a staple are forced through the pieces of the paper, extend out of the pieces of paper and are bent to hold the pieces of paper together.
A common problem of most staplers is having correct size staples to staple a stack of paper together. A heavy-duty stapler uses staples with long legs that are only suitable for stapling a thick stack of paper together. Furthermore, the staples in a heavy-duty stapler cannot be used effectively to staple a thin stack of paper together, because the pointed legs of the staples for the heavy-duty stapler are so long that they wrap around and protrude from the top surface of the stack. The protruding legs constitute a hazard to a person handling the stapled stacks. If the pointed legs of the staple are shorter than the thickness of the stack of paper, the staple will not penetrate the stack and hold the sheets together.
Therefore, different sizes of staplers must be used to staple stacks of paper with different thicknesses. Before stapling a stack of paper, a person should be aware of the size of staples in the stapler. Therefore, a stand-alone stapler that uses a specific size of staples only meets a small range of stapling needs. Furthermore, having to have many stand-alone staplers to staple stacks of paper with different thicknesses is not economical.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an apparatus for a stapler to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.